Warriors: Lightningstreaks warning
by StarlightFox
Summary: Yay! My first fan-fiction! So an ordinary warrior from LeafClan (Lightningstreak) receives a mysterious warning from StarClan that could possibly hold the the fate of all of the clans. (LeafClan, NightClan, WoodClan and RockClan) What will Lightning streak do about this warning? Will he try to stop this impending disaster from happening; or let the all the clans fall?
1. The introduction

**LeafClan**:

Leader: Silverstar- Silver she cat with bright blue eyes

Deputy: Pinepelt- Small tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Acorntail- White tom with ginger patches and amber eyes

Warriors:

Lightningstreak- Golden tom with lightning-like streaks on his pelt and dark blue eyes

Orangeleaf- Ginger- orange she-cat with yellow eyes

Sharkfang- Large gray tom with scar across one eye

Flywhisker- Grey and white spotted tom, mate to Juniperleap

Apprentice, Nutpaw

Cardinalfur- Red- orange tom with white tail tip

Eagleflight- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Junepaw

Mallowpelt- Black she-cat with dark brown stripes

Apprentice, Maplepaw

Applecloud- Small tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes

Olivefur- Black and white tom with a missing ear

Apprentice, Heronpaw

Owlclaw- Dark brown tom with white lines along tail, mate to Brownleaf

Wolfstalk- White tom with gray paws and tail

Queens:

Brownleaf- Light brown tabby queen, mate to Owlclaw

Kits- Harekit, Frogkit

Juniperleap- Light gray queen with white spots, mate to Flywhisker

Kits- Redkit, Pearkit, Nightkit

Apprentices:

Nutpaw- Light golden brown tom with green eyes

Maplepaw- Ginger she-cat white paws and bright amber eyes

Junepaw- Gray striped tom with green eyes

Heronpaw- White and gray tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Onefoot- Old black tom missing a paw

Turkeyfur- Old brown tabby tom with short tail

Whitepelt- Old white she-cat with unkempt fur

Other Clans:

**NightClan**

**WoodClan**

**RockClan**


	2. The Dream

The sound screeching cats and meows of terror filled the air. Rain pattered on the canopy of trees above Lightningstreak's head; causing darkness to shroud the forest around and thunder to crash through the sky. Cats shrouded in fear-scent and confusion darted chaotically around Lightningstreak, none of them obviously knowing where to go or what to do. This chaos seemed to last for moons, all cats yowling in despair and running blindly around, blundering into each other and crashing through the undergrowth, frightened by some mysterious cause. Then a lone yowl sounded above the meowing and rain, "All hope is lost! StarClan has abandoned us! The warrior code is no more! We are nothing! "

Frightened and absolutely confused, Lightningstreak opened his jaws to call out a question about what was happening, when suddenly all the cats solemnly froze in place and despairingly let out a long simultaneous yowl; one that was so heavy with grief and sadness that Lighningstreak really did momentarily believe that StarClan had abandoned all the cats in whatever chaos had brought this grief to them. The yowling quickly stopped, and each cat darted off in his own direction, leaving Lightningstreak alone in the gloom.

Soaking wet and alone in the desolate forest, Lightningstreak opened his mouth to call out to any cat still near him, questioning what was going on, when a piercing yowl split through the air somewhere far behind him, immediately stifling his meow. A deadly silence followed, with nothing to be heard but the slowing rain thrumming on the leaves through the forest and Lightningstreaks rapid heartbeat. Barely daring to breath, the golden warrior closed his eyes, knowing that nothing could be seen through the gloom anyway, and took one paw step forward; fearing that at any moment he would fall victim to some unseen danger that had obviously frightened all those other cats.

Suddenly, the rain stopped, leaving nothing but silence and darkness. Lightningstreak heard the gentle sound of paw steps crunching on leaf-fall leaves somewhere near in front of his muscles the golden warrior prepared to spring at this unseen enemy in front of him. Though he desperately wanted to turn-tail and run in the other direction like a kit, Lightning streak knew that he must stand his ground to this terror in front of him. Cracking open one eye, Lightningstreak was caught off guard seeing a cat in front of him instead of a badger or fox like he expected. This cat had glowing white fur with ginger and brown patches and kind amber eyes. What surprised Lightningstreak most though was that this cat had stars dancing on his pelt and bright, shining eyes that seemed to hold moons in their depths. Lightningstreak opened both eyes to gaze into those of the other cat's; seeing moons upon moons of wisdom sparkling in his eyes.

"Hello," the StarClan warrior finally meowed to Lightningstreak. His voice was soothing and calm. "do not be afraid, young warrior. I am Patchpelt, a warrior from your clan many seasons ago, and I have come to bring a message from StarClan. " He paused and gazed at the empty forest around him before turning back to Lightningstreak, who was still frozen with shock at seeing a StarClan warrior appear to him. Continuing, Patchpelt meowed to the LeafClan warrior, "I see you have clearly noticed the chaos and destruction that has happened in the forest around you. This may just be a dream now, but it can also serve as a vision of your future if you do not heed this warning I bring. An impending force may soon bring a fall to all four clans of this forest and in turn destroy the warrior code as we know it." Lightningstreak straightened his stance and stood taller, finally realizing the importance of what he was about to hear. The starry warrior cleared his throat, and spoke clearly in a new meow that seemed to be filled with the voices of all the warriors of StarClan. _"Beware of the one who gazes through the sun." _Patchpelt meowed finally.Utterly more confused than ever, Lightningstreak opened his mouth to question this strange warning when Patchpelt flicked his tail across Lightingstreak's muzzle, silencing him. "The warning has been delivered, Lightningstreak." The StarClan cat meowed with a tone of finalism. "Do not question what StarClan says. Some things are beyond our power, and sometimes beyond your understanding at the time. Now wake, young Lightningstreak. Prepare to stop this disaster. The countdown to the destruction of the forest has begun."


End file.
